The Longest Scream
by p0l-anka
Summary: An argument turned into bet. A bet which Xanxus, Yamamoto and Hibari takes pride… on who could make their uke's scream the longest. By having sex. One shot.


ONE SHOT ENTITLED _'THE LONGEST SCREAM'_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own everything- excluding the characters.

**Warning: **Hibari Kyouya as himself.

**A/N:** A short one-shot. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas everyone.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Did you know that a woman's 'I'll be ready in five minutes', and a man's 'I'll be home in five minutes' are exactly the same?"<strong>_

* * *

><p>The peaceful ambiance of a famous Italian Restaurant has shattered when the three men in black—which were sited on the table, started to argue.<p>

They were neither friends nor comrade, and they won't even admit that they're an acquaintance of some sort—except with the one reasonable guy on the group. Yet, no one knows how they ended up sitting together on _one table._

On the other hand, no one could remember on how or when they started to argue.

The scariest looking guy is starting to have deep scars appearing on his face. His teeth clenched tightly while his eyes were starting to look like the pits of hell. The nicest and happy-go-lucky-looking guy's smile is now nowhere to be found. While the last guy with the neat, black hair is now wielding a retractable metal tonfa, which looks so lethal.

The three men in black were silent. You won't hear a single word coming from their mouth. Yet, the dangerous aura they were emitting had made the once crowded restaurant empty in an instant.

The heated argument ended up—not because someone has the guts to interfere and make the three men in black stop in their argument, but they had all agreed—miraculously—on a bet.

A bet on who could make their adorable uke's screams longer from sex. With a mouth watering one hundred thousand dollar for the decided winner.

So they went on their respective home—scratch that—mansions, to have sex with their uke's.

* * *

><p>On the following day, to the great horror of the Italian Restaurant employees, the three men in black were sited on the same table.<p>

"I made love with Haya-chan for three hours and he was screaming for at least two-hour and a half." Yamamoto Takeshi declared first, his face rested on the palm of his hand.

"Pathetic, you trash." The leader of Varia, Xanxus, snorted at the rain guardian. "I teased Squalo for atleast four hours without even entering him. The trash was practically screaming on the whole process." Xanxus said, glaring at the now scowling Yamamoto.

"Herbivores." The cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya, said. "I made love on Sawada Tsunayoshi for half an hour-"

"Half an hour? Ha! I guess I am the winner, you pieces of shits!" Xanxus laugh out loud.

Kyouya's emotionless eyes bore on Xanxus, waiting patiently just this time for the man to shut up, "As I had said earlier, I made love with my herbivore for half an hour. Came a couple of times. Then wiped my dick in the curtain and he's still screaming bloody murder on me till this morning." Hibari Kyouya said in a reporting-like-tone.

His eardrum still ringing painfully.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

Good? Bad?

Interesting?

Did I make you smile even a bit?

MIND SHARING YOUR REACTION BY REVIEWING?

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers without consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, I will hunt you.

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them have permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


End file.
